


Bubble Moment

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: the tiny moments. [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, bubble baths!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Bubble baths and concealed feelings.





	Bubble Moment

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on a Tumblr prompt generator, the one I got was 'Don’t give me that face, it’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.'
> 
> Extra warning: slight nudity, maybe, but not enough to apply the underage tag since it's nothing sexually described.

Having Kana staying over is something Shiho is already used with, supposedly. By this point, she’s already a good friend of even her little brother’s, who enjoys her company and even her singing to a point– for the record, Shiho’s little brother found it funny, yet of course she can’t tell Kana that’s why he really enjoys her randomly-burst-into-singing instead of actually liking Kana’s singing voice.

Surely, it was something she’s used with, to the point that Kana has yet to know her feelings even though Kana stayed over hers quite often.

First of all, they’re close friends before anything else. There is absolutely no need for Shiho to consider treating her differently even when she realized her crush. From dinner together to sleeping in the same room, she was able to hide her feelings well. It sure helps that Kana is one dense kid on her own, especially about romance– even though Shiho confirms she at least likes girls due to a one-time event where she says to Shiho that she used to have a crush on Haruka- _senpai_  except she’s already secretly dating Chihaya- _san_.

However, there is still one thing she has yet to tackle, and once again it bothers her as she puts her brother to sleep, closing the book she has finished reading for him.

“Shiho- _chan_ , he’s asleep? Let’s take bath together!”

Kana asks so innocently, with no ill intention. Shiho gulps. The production’s  _onsen_  trips have led them to see each other’s nudity once or twice. However, definitely not by just the two alone, especially not in the tiny bathtub that belongs to her family’s place. That would be too much even for Shiho.

“Isn’t it a bit too late?” There it goes, her usual reason. Her face and tone of voice were calm as usual, she hasn’t turned to face Kana, though.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same late as before!” Kana giggles. “Our job ends earlier, right?”

Shiho sighs.

“Right.” She bit her lips. “I’ll prepare it, but you’ll go first. I’ll just get in later.”

“Eeh, why not together?”

“I said it before, it’s small, Kana.” The second usual reasoning, Shiho said out as she turns over. “No way we both can fit. Besides, why are you so keen on it, anyway?”

Kana scratch her cheeks slowly.

“I dunno, I think it’s one of the ways we can get closer!” Kana giggles. “After all, I want to be as close as possible with Shiho- _chan_! If it won’t fit, we just~ gotta~ stick closer~” Kana broke out into singing.

If Kana was doing this on purpose to make her heart race very hard, she’s doing well on it. Unfortunately for Shiho, it does look more like her dense innocence is at work instead of anything else. At least her face isn’t that red for her to notice.

“N… no means no.” Shiho started losing her calm, which is quite bad for her.

“Really no?” Kana’s lips form a pout. It’s cute, and suddenly she pulls out something from her pocket. “Just this once, Shiho- _chan_! I already bought these bubble bath, but using it alone all the time is not fun!”

“So that’s why you’re so pushy about it today…” Shiho sighs once again. She gave up, besides, bubble baths indeed can be fun and made her not think much about it. “Fine then.”

* * *

 

“Bubble, bubble, fly away~ Bring my voice with you~”

Kana’s singing voice resounds on the bathroom right after she blew up some of the bubbles flying. Shiho, sticking close by her side, ends up giggling a little.

“Don’t fly too much of it— it’ll be hard to clean up the mess.” She scolds, but a smile is formed on her lips. Turns out she can enjoy the moment without much thinking about how close Kana is with her right now. Well, she is indeed thinking about how close she is with her, but it’s not that bad. It’s still something controllable for her teenage hormones.

“Roger, Queen— here’s your crown!” Kana giggles a little, before putting a soapy crown of bubble she gathered in her hands on Shiho’s head. At that, Shiho sighs but smiled a little. Though, there’s one thing she asks.

“….Why queen?”

“W–well, it’s your home, so you’re the queen!” Kana grins. “It’s like in your storybook!”

“Most of the ones I like are princesses instead.” Shiho comments.

“Queens are once princesses, Shiho- _chan_!” Kana declares. “Besides, you give more of that image of a fairy queen— oh wait, Fairy Queen does sound more like Takane-s _enpai….”_

Shiho broke down into a tiny giggle, and Kana smiled gently.

“Hehe, Shiho- _chan_ , your giggle is so cute.”

Just that sentence only made Shiho’s blush came forward showing on her face, let alone Kana suddenly hugging her close. Mind you, they’re still in a bath, naked. It sure did a number on Shiho’s calm facade.

“W–what do you mean by that?” This is bad, she’s really losing her calm.

“I dunno! Shiho- _chan_  always looks so strained, so I’d like to see you relax more like this around me.” Letting go of the hug, Kana just grins happily. It was cute, that before Shiho knew it, she’s frustrated by three things.

One, she did worry a lot about her– there have been some mishaps in theater involving her lately, and Kana may have noticed that and stayed over and does this just to make her feel better. Two, the fact that the really adorable Kana she loves and she are still in bath closing in, that means more direct physical contact and it does frustrate her to an extent, making her lose her calm. Three, she realized that she can’t just be honest about her feelings. She’s worried if Kana would turn her down and strain her relationship– one that has grown quite stable by time. She can’t just say it right away, especially not here and now.

Her heart beats so fast again.

“Kana, I….”

“Shiho- _chan_? What’s wrong?”

She can’t believe this, but she already cornered Kana to the bathroom wall. She’s really cute making a confused face like that. Especially not in this situation.

_Damn it._

“Don’t give me that face,” Shiho whispers, not directly to Kana’s ear but the silence of the room at that moment does allow Kana to hear it– though before she can ask anything, Shiho continues, still in the small, whispering-like voice. “It’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.”

Shiho lets go of her right after that.

“Eh?” Kana’s blush might just be her wishing turns into a delusion, that Shiho didn’t mind it much.

“Sorry about that.” Shiho raises up. “Please do not mind about it much. I’ll get out early– I just remembered I had something to do. Enjoy, I’ll clean up later.”

There was just silence as Shiho uses the towel and dresses up before leaving the room.

To Kana, all she can hear after Shiho left the room was the sound of water dripping and the beating of her own heart.

“Shiho- _chan_ …”

As Kana whispers her name, Kana did notice was that she might have a hope on this tiny crush of hers that she concealed for a while right now.

* * *

 

Right after that and some bathroom bubbles cleaning, the two turns into a blushing mess that it’s given fact that Shiho ends up insisting she’s sleeping on the sofa while Kana takes the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote this idol OTP of mine this long, but it was fun so I might write more. I hope with the release of MiliShita we'd get more F/F Im@s ML fics, especially KanaShiho.


End file.
